


Memories

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Markus is protective, Past Abuse Mention, Simon is babey, Simon is touch starved, Simon's Past, someone PLEASE just cuddle Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Jericho was raided and the androids fought in the revolution, they were granted rights to property. Simon was heading home to his apartment when he encountered an... altercation.
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	Memories

The androids were free, the revolution was over, and Markus, Simon, and thousands of androids were free from the oppression they’d felt prior. Of course, they didn’t have many of their rights yet, it would take time, but they were allowed property. 

It had only been two weeks since the revolution ended, many people had come to their senses and accepted androids as a new and intelligent species, while a vast majority still hated them, and would take any sneaky chances they could to hurt or yell at an android passing by. If they were found abusing an android by a police officer, they were in trouble. Otherwise, they’d go unpunished. 

Simon was currently walking home to his little apartment, it wasn’t very much, and wasn’t very tidy, but he was happy to have anything, and it was still better than a rusty old room in Jericho. He was humming a happy tune, thinking about Markus. He’d promised to visit this afternoon, at around 4pm. Simon knew he’d get back just in time to beat Markus there, looking at his little internal clock he could see the time was 3.56pm. He rounded the corner of his street when he was hit from behind, he just barely stopped himself from stumbling over, turning to face the attacker. 

There were two humans, hoods up, so Simon couldn’t get a very good look at their faces. They snickered as he regained his footing. This wasn’t the first time Simon had been shoved or teased while out walking, humans weren’t very accepting of him. 

“Fuckin’ android… you think you’re so tough, think that just because you shot a few soldiers you deserve rights, huh? You think we’ll all suddenly want you job stealing plastics around?” One of the humans said, getting up in Simon’s face. Simon backed off, he didn’t want to fight, he just wanted to go home and hide. He hated confrontation. 

“Fuckin’ thing can’t even answer you.. Pathetic.” The other human said, scoffing. “Nobody is watchin’ … we should teach the fuckin’ thing a lesson.” He laughed, shoving Simon on the ground. Simon hit his head on the concrete, a dozen warning messages popping up in his vision temporarily. He looked up at them, kicking one of the humans in the ankle before trying to get up. That only managed to provoke them further, the other human lifted a foot to stomp on him, but was grabbed and shoved away, getting an earful about how he shouldn’t be hurting an innocent android. Simon knew that voice. 

“Markus-” Simon called out softly, he sounded out of breath, despite not needing to breathe. Markus quickly turned from the attacker and helped Simon up, watching out of the corner of his eye as the humans fled.

“Simon! Are you alright? Did they hurt you?” Markus asked, brushing the dirt off of Simon’s back. Simon assessed his damages. Nothing new. 

“I’m alright… I just want to go home.” He said, avoiding eye contact with Markus. 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Markus asked, noticing a wet patch on Simon’s sleeve. It was a familiar blue colour, and smelled sickly sweet. “You’re bleeding.” He frowned, Simon stopped him from grabbing his sleeve. 

“Please, Markus… I just want to get home. We can talk about this in private..” Simon said in a hushed voice, pulling his sleeves over his hands to hide them. Markus decided not to ask any more questions, just following him back to his apartment. Once inside, he grabbed Simon’s hands. 

“You going to tell me what that blood is about?” He asked, but it was more like an order. Simon slowly nodded, and allowed the synthetic skin on his hand to peel back, showing the faded white casing beneath. It looked worn and old, unlike Markuses pristine, perfect casing. Markus interlocked their fingers, their minds connecting. Simon allowed Markus to see his thoughts and his memories. 

“It’s all your fault, you let him get sick, if I hadn’t bought such a fucking useless android.. My son would still be alive!” A voice echoed, in the very back of Simon’s mind. Markus grew curious. Simon could stop Markus at any time, but right now, he didn’t care, Markus deserved to know about his past.

\----------------------

“I think I’ll name you… Simon” A man’s voice said, he sounded happy. Simon registered his name, and gave his new owner the speech, describing everything he could do, cooking hundreds of meals, his capability to speak multiple languages, and everything else he could do. “You’ll care for my son, I have work each day, and I’m barely home with him. You need to make sure you feed him and bath him, shit like that.”

“Of course, I won’t disappoint you, sir.” Simon sounded so mechanical, devoid of free will. 

It made Markuses heart ache, the Simon he knew was so quiet and timid, nothing like this one. 

Simon cared for the child for months, but one night something changed. The father came home drunk, shouting slurs and abuse at Simon. Simon had only been defending himself and the child, keeping the father from going into his room. The owner had taken a bat to get Simon away from the door, hitting him, causing irreversible damage. The dents and cracks remained on Simon’s forearms, and occasionally they would start to bleed again, if he took any hard knocks or falls. 

Simon knew he could easily get replacement arms, but he didn’t care enough, he knew other androids needed them far more than he did. As long as he topped himself up with blue blood occasionally, he’d be fine. 

The memories ended with Simon arriving at Jericho, busted up and bleeding, struggling to stay alive. He hid in the abandoned freighter all alone, cold, and full of regret. He didn’t know what to do with himself now, he had no code to tell him what to do. He had assumed he’d shut down that night, but he never did. Eventually, more deviants arrived, escaped from abusive owners, from Eden Club, from everywhere. There were 19 lost, damaged androids hidden in the freighter when Markus had arrived, finally bringing them the freedom they deserved. 

Simon broke the connection then, trembling. “There… Now you know.” His voice was quiet and sounded afraid, he had always pushed those memories back. Markus felt bad for him, compared to most androids, Markuses past had been perfect, no abuse, no anger, just injustice. 

“Simon… I never thought…” Markus had nothing to say, he went quiet, and looked at the blond android. Simon was looking down, it wouldn’t surprise Markus at all if he was crying, considering the way he was trembling. “Hey… Come here..” Markus whispered, pulling Simon into a tight hug. Simon buried his face in Markuses shoulder, crying. Markus didn’t move away, he just held him, shushing him and patting his back. “It’s okay… It’s okay Si…” He whispered, nuzzling Simon’s head gently. “You’re safe…” 

Simon hadn’t let these feelings out… ever. He felt so drained and exhausted thinking about them again. He just let his emotions all out, Markus let him, comforting him and holding him until he’d calmed down.

Soon Simon was finished, he sat on the little couch with Markus, cuddling into him, wanting affection. Markus happily cuddled him, he didn’t plan on leaving until he knew Simon was feeling better. Simon closed his eyes and relaxed, his bleeding finally stopped, the thirium on his clothing beginning to dry out and disappear. Markus talked to him, mostly nonsense, but Simon enjoyed it. He let his systems fall into sleep mode, resting his head on Markuses shoulder. Markus smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to Simon’s cheek.

“I’ll be here when you wake up, Si. I promise..”


End file.
